


Hot Diggity Bog

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly baiting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam is not impressed with a smelly sibling.





	

"Hang on, Dean!" Sam yelled, stretching his lanky body to the limit as he lay flat on the humid, moss-covered ground, his right arm extended, muscles straining to grasp his sibling's outstretched hand.

"Sam, it's useless. I can't move," Dean cried out, his voice tinged with fear; the suction of the quicksands pulling him inexorably down into the squelchy foul-smelling sludge.

"Come on man, another inch," Sam cajoled, trying to calm his panic. "You can do it."

 

Dean made a superhuman effort and his hand brushed Sam's, who almost dislocated his arm to close long fingers tight around those of his big brother.

"I've gotcha, Dean," Sam whooped in relief, slowly dragging his sibling towards him until he exited the quicksand with a loud squish, covered in goo from head to toe, reminiscent of some Hollywood swamp monster

 

"You reek, dude," Sam groaned, the putrid smell of his slime-covered brother offending his nostrils. "You're not getting into the Impala like that."

Dean was hunched over, hands on his knees, trying to get his breath back. He'd never admit it to Sam, but he'd been terrified at the idea of being sucked down and suffocating in the bog. 

"My Baby'll understand," he panted.

"She might, but I won't," Sam bitched taking a step back, recalling the stink that had permeated the Impala for weeks the last time Dean had taken a head-dive into toilet-flavoured waters.

 

"What do you want me to do, dude?" Dean asked ironically. "Run behind the car?"

"Strip down to your boxers and trash your clothes, doofus. There's an old blanket in the boot. You can wrap it around yourself," Sam scowled. But Dean simply grinned up at him, an undecipherable expression on his face.

"Thanks, Sammy," Dean said. "You saved my bacon. You deserve a hug," and swift as a panther, he jumped his brother and enveloped him in his revolting slime-covered arms.

 

Sam's horrified howl of "Deeeean" echoed throughout the swamp, causing the elder Winchester to smirk even more.

Nothing was sweeter than hearing Sammy yelp. His fall into the swamp had almost been worth it! 

The end


End file.
